1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus for picking up an electronic component by a suction nozzle provided on a mounting head and mounting the electronic component on a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
While this type of electronic component mounting apparatus has been known in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-156498 and so on, chip components mounted by the electronic component mounting apparatus have been becoming smaller and smaller year by year.
Since a small electronic component is made thin, however, a lowering amount of a suction nozzle need be controlled corresponding to a thickness of the electronic component, when the suction nozzle is to be vertically moved in a mounting operation on a printed board, especially when it lowers. There have been a problem of difficulty in focusing a component recognition camera on a thick electronic component held by the suction nozzle for recognition in a case where an amount of a vertical moving stroke of the suction nozzle is reduced for improving accuracy in control of the lowering amount, or a problem of limiting a range of the electronic components to be picked up by the suction nozzle and to be mounted on the printed board because of the need to avoid grazing interference objects in a moving route of the nozzle for picking to mounting, that is, a problem of limiting a mounting operation of thick electronic components.